safeholdfandomcom-20200215-history
Cayleb II Ahrmahk
Cayleb Zhan Haarahld Bryahn Ahrmahk, Duke of Ahrmahk, Prince of Tellesberg, Prince Protector of the Realm, King and Emperor of Charis, was the ruling monarch of the Kingdom and Empire of Charis from the Year of God 892 onward. He was often called Cayleb II, to distinguish him from his ancestor, Cayleb I. Family Cayleb was the oldest son of King Haarahld VII and his wife, Queen Consort Zhanayt. His younger siblings where Princess Zhanayt and Prince Zhan. ( ) In the Year of God 892, he was married to Queen Sharleyan of Chisholm, thus becoming the son-in-law of the Queen Mother Alanhnah. ( ) Two years later, his wife gave birth to their first child and heiress, Crown Princess Alahnah. ( ) Biography Cayleb was born in Charis in the second half of the 9th Century of God as the son of King Haarahld VII and Queen Zhanayt. His mother died when he was young, and he was raised as the Crown Prince of Charis. During a hunting trip near Rothar, Cayleb and his Marine bodyguards were ambushed by assassins sent by the Kingdom of Emerald. Before the enemies could overtake them, a stranger calling himself Merlin Athrawes appeared on the scene and saved the Prince's life. They then returned to Tellesberg, where King Haarahld made Athrawes a member of his son's bodyguard. Cayleb later commanded the galleon squadron that intercepted the Southern Force off Armageddon Reef. By then, he had learned about many of Merlin's seemingly supernatural abilities, and used them strategically. He led his force back to northern Charis and participated in the Battle of Darcos Sound, in which his father was killed. Cayleb was crowned King of Charis soon afterwards, laying his late father to rest and preparing his people for a long and bloody war with the Church of God Awaiting. ( ) As a means to strengthen his realm's power in the hemisphere, the newly crowned king launched a total naval blockade of Emerald Island, and at the same time sent an envoy to Chisholm to propose marriage and the formation of a new, united empire to Queen Sharleayn. She accepted his offer, and the two young monarchs were married and crowned Emperor and Empress of the newly founded Charisian Empire soon after her arrival in Tellesberg. Furthermore, to their own greatest surprise, they actually fell in love with each other. Not long after the wedding, Emperor Cayleb became a member of the Brethren of Saint Zherneau, thus learning the truth about Operation Ark and the ancient history of the Terran Federation. He then boarded the newly commissioned [[HMS Empress of Charis|HMS Empress of Charis]] and launched the invasion of the League of Corisande. ( ) After conquering the Grand Duchy of Zebediah without a single shot being fired, Cayleb's force continued to the Charisian mainland and landed a force of 50,000 Royal Marines that soon conquered the first cities. The Emperor personally led his forces from victory to victory until the Siege of Manchyr, the League's capital, was about to force Prince Hektor into surrender. However, the Prince and his son were assassinated before a truce was reached, so it was left to Hektor's senior generals to surrender to Cayleb, who quickly disbanded the League and its army, incorporating all Corisandian territories into the Empire of Charis. While a large group of Corisandian noblemen and commoners began to actively plot to overthrow the Charisian rule of Corisande and take power, Cayleb focused on addressing the problem of the new, massive Temple-aligned battle fleet, the Navy of God. Recognizing that the Dohlaran Navy contingent of the fleet under the command of Admiral Thirsk was the most pressing threat due to Thirsk's demonstrated tactical acumen, Cayleb dispatched a force under the command of Admiral Sir Gwylym Manthyr to the Gulf of Dohlar to sabotage and derail the Church building programs as much as possible. Cayleb also ordered a second force under the command of Admiral Rock Point to blockade Tarot and coerce King Gorjah to surrender. ( ) Character and traits Cayleb was well trained in the use of the lizard spear.He once single-handedly killed a slash lizard near Rothar. He also wielded a powerful sword made of battle steel called "Excalibur", which was given to him by Merlin. ( ) References Ahrmahk, Cayleb II Ahrmahk, Cayleb II Ahrmahk, Cayleb II Ahrmahk, Cayleb II Category:House of Ahrmahk